I Loved You Before I Met You
by chuckandblairlove
Summary: AU Nathan and Haley have always heard about each other but never got to meet. Will a chance encounter show them that they're meant to be? A different Naley story. One Shot.


Nathan Scott was walking around Duke getting familiar with the place and looking for a basketball court. Then he saw _her_.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was petite, with brown eyes, wavy honey blond hair and lips red like strawberries. He wondered what they would taste like. He felt like he knew her somehow.

"_She's so beautiful." he thought. "Beautiful? Nathan Scott does not find girls beautiful and why am I talking to myself in the third person? Hot? Yes. Sexy? Yes. Beautiful? No. But this girl, she's different. She's beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, indescribable… like an angel."_

**At that moment he knew he was in love. **

Haley James was walking around Duke looking for Brooke. She lost her half an hour ago near the music classes. She spotted a cute little red bench and decided to sit there and admire her surroundings. Then when she looked up she saw _him_.

He was tall and muscular, most probably an athlete, with raven hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, you could get lost in them. She felt like she saw those eyes before. She wondered what he would look like shirtless and licked her lips.

"_OMG! Did I just do that?" Brooke would be so proud." she thought. He's so gorgeous… like a Greek god."_

**At that moment she knew she was in love. **

Nathan just stood there starring at her. _"I need to know her name." he thought._

As he walked towards her he saw her smile. Oh! Her smile! It took his breath away.

Haley saw him walking up to her and she smiled, then wondered why he suddenly stopped and continued to stare. Then he smiled at her and she smiled.

She got up thinking she would go talk to him when she tripped on her own two feet. She expected to hit the ground but she didn't. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She loved the way it felt. Hoping it was _him _she looked up. They locked eyes. Blue met brown in a look so intense that nothing else around them existed. Neither one could look away.

When Haley finally caught her breath she said "thank you."

Nathan froze in his place mesmerized by the sound of her voice. It sounded so heavenly although he thought he heard it before… but where?

When he finally caught his breath he replied, "It was nothing. Being a basketball player I have fast reflexes. I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan Scott." He smiled and held out his hand. She took it matching his smile with a smile of her own.

She blushed. "Haley James. Wait. Did you just say Scott? Would you by any chance be related to Lucas Scott?"

"He's my cousin. You're Haley James. The girl he's always telling me about. Every summer I'd spend a month with him in Tree Hill. Every year he would say, _"You have to met Haley, man. You'll love her." _And then Brooke would add, _"You two are going to get married someday when you finally meet." _Every time you'd be in Florida or Chicago or New York. So I'd be stuck with Lucas, Brooke and the thought of you. I always saw pictures of you and wished I could see you. I thought I was never going to meet you." Nathan said.

"Being a third wheel with Brooke and Lucas is never fun. Ever since I moved to tree Hill when I was eight they always talk about the amazing Nathan Scott. Every summer I would be stuck going to visit my brother and sisters for a month even though I wanted to stay to meet you. And when I would get back Lucas would say, _"Hales, Nathan left this morning." _Then Brooke would say, _"Someday you two will meet and get married." _I was beginning to think we were never meant to meet." Haley said with a sigh.

"I always knew Brooke and Lucas would end up together. Even when they were five they were always flirting if that's even possible. Brooke always forced us to play wedding. Every time Brooke would marry Lucas and I was the best man." Nathan laughed knowing it would actually happen someday. "I would have loved to spend my whole summer in Tree Hill but it was never possible because of my stupid dad. I would stay in Tree Hill the whole month of July, then on August 1st he would pick me up and drag me to basketball camp in Florida. Two years ago we almost met because I got to stay a week longer but you came home the day after I left."

"Brooke and Lucas were always meant to be. I wish I could have met you when we were younger Nathan. We could have pranked Brooke together. Plus we could have put her theory to the test." Haley laughed.

"I knew there was something special about you! Lucas was always afraid of pranking Brooke. He said he didn't want to get on her bad side. Every time I tried she would always yell at me and getting a lecture from Brooke is way more annoying than hearing her talk about the different shades of red. That girl can also be nice when she wants." said Nathan.

"Yeah." Haley agreed.

"Last year she sent me that song that you sang _Halo_ for that benefit concert. It was amazing! I listened to it everyday for a month hoping that I would meet you during spring break. My dad wouldn't let me go to Tree Hill for a week. I had to spend my whole spring break training. My dad said I'd never impress the scouts if my game was off. I was always the best, he knew that. I didn't need extra training. He gets me so mad." said Nathan.

"That was always useful for something. I knew there was a reason I was friends with her." Haley said. "Anyways enough about Brooke or your evil father. Let's focus on us." Haley added shyly.

"Ok Will you be my girlfriend." Nathan blurted out.

"Seriously?" asked a hopeful Haley.

"Yes. I've waited my whole life to meet you, the girl of my dreams and believe me I've had lots of dreams about you. We know everything about each other and now that I've finally met you I never want to let you go. So how about it you and me, always and forever?" asked Nathan.

"Always and forever. I like the sound of that. I say yes, but on one condition." said Haley in a seductive voice.

"What?" said Nathan in a husky voice.

"Kiss me!" Haley replied.

He gently push a strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. He leaned forward and their lips met. The gentle kiss quickly because full of passion and heat. His hands found their way to her waist while hers were around his neck gently massaging the nape of his neck. His tongue begging for entrance and she happily let him. He kissed her neck while soft moans escaped her mouth as she hungrily awaited to kiss him again. She brought his lips back to hers.

They were in a heavy make out session and they didn't notice when a brunette girl ran up to them.

"It's about time! Finally tutor girl and boy toy meet. I knew you two would end up together!" she screamed. She hugged them and then started jumping with joy.

Nathan and Haley broke apart with huge smiles on their faces. He kept his arms around her waist while she leaned into his chest. They both looked at each other full and smiled.

Then they looked at Brooke full of glee and Nathan said, "Thanks Brooke for always hopping for us."

Brooke smiled. "I always knew this day would come."

Nathan looked at Haley and kissed her hand.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied.

"Always." he said.

"And forever." she finished for him.

Their lips found each other and they were back in their own little world again.

Brooke smiled to herself and thought, _"Naley, always and forever. Yup these two will definitely get married soon." _


End file.
